Pak Guru Kiba
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Yang jelas Kiba harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan gajinya yang tertahan. Sementara itu ada permasalahan juga dengan salah satu muridnya.
1. Problem

**A/N:**

Cerita ini dibuat setelah saya melihat video yang beredar di fb tentang seorang guru di Brazil yang mendapat kejutan dari murid-muridnya. Permasalahannya saya ambil dari sana, _plus _adegan-adegan tertentu, jadi itu bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menambah bumbu romansa di sini.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Inti cerita dan beberapa adegan diambil dari video yang beredar di fb

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

_._

_._

.

**Pak Guru Kiba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menatap nanar. Membaca satu demi satu kata secara hati-hati demi memastikan bahwa apa yang tertulis di sana adalah apa yang ia pahami. Lantas ia terduduk lemas. Tangannya meremas lembaran kertas ukuran A4 itu dengan kuat.

Ia mendesah, tatapannya terpaku pada eternit. Dalam pikirnya membuat ia terlampau lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

…

"Kak?"

Matanya terbuka. Meski hanya dengan sentakan ringan ia mampu terbangun. Dilihatnya sosok seorang perempuan tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna cokelat pudar. Senyumannya terpatri paksa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Amaru."

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap cemas. Namun seulas senyum Amaru berikan kepada kakaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kakak sudah makan?"

Pria itu terdiam. Sebenarnya sejak tadi siang perutnya terus berteriak meminta jatah. Apa daya tidak ada secuilpun makanan di dapur. Sedang untuk membeli makanan ke luar jelas tidak mungkin. Ia hanya memegang sedikit uang.

"Sudah. Amaru?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Namun sepertinya cukup paham kondisi sang kakak.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, Kak. Kakak pikirkan Konohamaru saja."

Kiba tidak terkejut. Sudah biasa baginya Amaru bersikap seperti ini. Kendati usianya masih sangat muda, Amaru selalu mampu menyikapi kehidupannya dengan dewasa.

Gadis itu cukup mafhum dengan keadaan sang kakak, yang harus bekerja sebagai guru honorer di sebuah sekolah menengah di Konoha. Upah sang kakak yang tidak seberapa itu menjadi andalan bagi keluarga mereka. Untuk keperluan hidup dirinya dan Konohamaru, adik bungsu mereka, juga untuk keperluan sekolah. Namun keadaan memaksa mereka untuk mampu memenuhi kebutuhan meskipun mepet.

Sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, Inuzuka Kibalah yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas kedua adiknya. Hal ini terpaksa Kiba lakukan, lantaran ia menyaksikan betapa keluarga besar pihak ayah dan ibunya bersitegang saling menolak untuk menghidupi mereka. Ya, patut Kiba marah, tetapi ia berpikir bahwa itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Maka dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian Kiba mengeluarkan ucapan tegas, bahwa ia dan kedua adiknya akan menjalani hidup mereka sendiri.

"Kak Amaru."

Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunan keduanya. Seorang anak laki-laki menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ada apa Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru membanting pantatnya ke sofa, tepat di sebelah Kiba.

"Bulan depan ada festival kenaikan kelas di sekolah, dan setiap anak diharuskan membayar untuk kegiatan yang akan diadakan dalam festival itu."

Seolah paham, Amaru menoleh ke arah Kiba, saling menatap tetapi enggan mengatakan "tidak" kepada si bungsu.

"Berapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Tiga ratus ribu, Kak."

Jumlah yang tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya, tetapi dengan kondisi sekarang ini jelas saja Kiba sedikit mengeluh dalam hati.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kakak berikan," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Konohamaru pun berlalu pergi dengan kelegaan di hatinya.

"Uang dari mana?"

Celetukan Amaru membuat Kiba mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja gaji kakak mengajar," tegas Kiba.

"Bukannya Kakak belum menerima itu?"

Kiba tersentak, matanya sontak menatap Amaru tajam, lalu beralih pada remasan kertas yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Kau membacanya?"

Amaru mengangguk, "Izinkan aku bekerja Kak," lirihnya.

Kiba menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Pikirkan saja sekolahmu!"

Amaru mendesah. Ini kesekian kali Kiba menolak idenya untuk bekerja di sela-sela kesibukan sekolah. Sang kakak hanya tidak ingin pendidikannya terbengkalai. Namun, bukankah Amaru sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengatur waktu dan membaginya antara sekolah, belajar dan bekerja.

* * *

Suasana kelas cukup ramai. Pria itu sudah merasa biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Sekolah tempat ia mengabdi bukanlah sekolah favorit dengan murid-murid yang berprestasi. Itu hanya sebuah sekolah negeri biasa, di mana di sana bercampur antara murid pintar, sedang, dan biasa. Kiba tidak pernah menyebutkan kata "bodoh" pada muridnya, karena ia memegang prinsip bahwa setiap manusia memiliki prestasi masing-masing meski mungkin bukan pada bidang akademis.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya pada sekian pasang mata yang menatapnya.

Lenguhan mendadak terdengar di beberapa sudut, _plus_ decakan dari suara yang lebih berat. Bukan rahasia jika Inuzuka Kiba adalah salah satu guru favorit lantaran parasnya. Tidak terlalu tampan, tetapi daya pikatnya cukup membuat sebagian besar kaum hawa mengeluarkan kekaguman. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga cukup dibenci, karena sering memberikan tugas berat kepada para siswa, dan juga sikapnya yang dianggap terlalu pelit dalam memberikan nilai.

"Pagi Pak," ucap murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan materi minggu kemarin."

Semua anak membuka buku paket. Sebagian dengan penuh semangat, sebab di mata mereka Matematika menjadi lebih menyenangkan dengan Kiba sebagai guru. Sebagian yang lain dengan malas-malasan, sebab meskipun Kiba adalah gurunya, Matematika tetaplah Matematika yang sulit dipahami.

Mata Kiba menyisir seluruh kelas, lantas tatapannya terhenti pada bangku paling belakang di sudut kanan dari arahnya. Di sana, seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak tidak peduli bahkan dengan kehadirannya. Tangan gadis itu masih gesit menekan-nekan tombol di layar ponsel, sementara mata akuamarinnya menatap berbinar-binar dan penuh semangat.

Kiba mendecih. Sudah biasa, terlampau biasa, tetapi ia tidak pernah bosan untuk menghadapi yang seperti ini. Ia mendekat. Gadis berambut merah muda, di sebelah gadis pirang itu, bahkan telah menyikut pinggang temannya. Namun tak ada reaksi sedikit pun.

"Yamanaka Ino!" geram Kiba.

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Terkejut ketika ternyata sang guru sudah berada di hadapan. Bergegas ia menurunkan ponselnya meski dengan tatapan malas.

Kiba memejamkan mata sesaat. Gadis ini memang selalu seperti ini. Menatapnya malas, seolah tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang guru yang harus dihormati. Bahkan terkadang, Ino seperti tak menganggap dirinya ada.

"Kemarikan ponselmu!"

Ino menggeleng, poninya bergoyang akibat gelengan itu.

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel di tangan Ino, tetapi Ino menariknya. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Kiba menahan bahu Ino agar gadis itu tidak banyak bergerak. Sayangnya Ino malah membawa ponsel itu ke belakang punggung.

Mata Kiba menyipit, ia benci diremehkan seperti ini. Menanggalkan segala sifat ke"guru"annya, Kiba mencondongkan tubuh dan tangannya bergerak ke belakang tubuh Ino, membuat kesan seperti ia tengah memeluk gadis itu. Para murid terkesiap dan menahan napas, saat wajah kedua guru dan murid itu terlampau dekat. Yamanaka Ino bahkan merasa pipinya memanas, setengah tidak percaya gurunya akan senekat ini.

Dalam satu tarikan, Kiba berhasil meraih ponsel Ino.

Tak ada senyum kemenangan atau apa pun itu, yang ada hanya ekspresi pria itu yang masih dipenuhi gurat amarah.

"Ponselmu kusita, sampai batas waktu entah kapan."

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk menenangkan diri yang mendadak gugup setengah mati.

…

"Apa-apaan dia?"

Ino menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin sekolah. Sakura yang menemaninya hanya menggeleng.

"Salahmu sendiri, Ino."

Ino mendelik menatap Sakura. Seketika sampai di kantin, ia mendudukkan diri di atas bangku kosong dekat jendela.

"Pesankan nasi goreng untukku Sakura," pintanya.

"Sesiang ini?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan hanya mendapatkan cengiran sebagai jawaban.

Ino mengalihkan wajahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah lapangan sepak bola, menangkap sosok Kiba tengah berbincang serius dengan Nyonya Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah. Gadis itu menatap saksama, sepertinya perbincangan mereka cukup serius. Lalu dilihatnya Tsunade melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kiba dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Sedih?" gumam Ino.

Gadis itu tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia menafsirkan ekspresi muka Kiba dari jarak sejauh ini. Namun netra hijau pias Ino tak beralih. Ia mengikutkan pandangannya ketika Kiba memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan sepak bola.

"Ini!"

Ino menoleh, senyumnya tergambar lebar saat sepiring nasi goreng telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kudengar," ucap Sakura dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"Habiskan dahulu makanan di mulutmu, Sakura!" hardik Ino.

Sakura nyengir dan menelan bulat-bulat makanannya.

"Kabarnya Guru Kiba sedang ada masalah," lanjut Sakura.

Ino menunda sendok yang akan masuk ke mulutnya, "Masalah apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mendengar gosip bahwa belakangan dia sering terlibat perdebatan dengan Nyonya Shizune di bagian keuangan."

Ino menggeleng tak mengerti sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Gadis itu menatap Sakura curiga, menuai gerakan tak nyaman dari gadis rambut merah muda itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia bahkan mengamati pakaiannya takut ada sesuatu yang menempel tanpa ia tahu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan itu?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu tertawa pelan. Ditatapnya sang sahabat dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Karena kulihat kau tadi mengamati Guru Kiba di lapangan …."

"I-"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia tak mau disela sebelum selesai bicara.

"Dan kau adalah murid yang suka membuat masalah dengannya."

Ino terkejut. Sedikit mendecih dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Serius, Ino! Apa sebenarnya masalahmu dengan Pak Guru?"

"Bukan aku, Sakura. Dia yang mencari masalah denganku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, sesudah ini pasti Ino akan berceramah.

"Kau ingat bukan bagaimana dahulu dia memarahiku gara-gara aku terlambat masuk kelasnya?" mulai Ino dengan berapi-api.

"Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan alasan keterlambatanku dan dia tidak menerimanya," lanjut Ino.

"Kau yang salah Ino, kau tidak merasa bersalah saat itu."

Ino mendelik, "Bagaimana aku bisa merasa bersalah, sebab dia yang tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Sakura mengendikkan bahu.

"Lalu selang beberapa hari dia membuat masalah lagi, dia menegurku dan mempermalukanku di depan teman-teman."

"Lantaran pakaianmu terlalu ketat?" dengus Sakura.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya, Sakura. Kau _kan_ tahu sehari sebelumnya aku kehujanan dan pakaianku basah sementara itu adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang aku punya."

Sakura enggan membalas. Padahal ia punya segudang penjelasan untuk diberikan. Namun, menyela Ino yang sedang kumat mode "pidato"nya rasanya akan sia-sia.

"Lalu dia juga mencampuri urusanku dengan Deidara hingga kami putus!"

"Berhenti Ino!"

Ino terkejut mendengar teriakan tertahan Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu menatap tak suka pada Ino.

"Apa?"

"Kau membuat seolah Guru Kiba jahat padamu!"

"Memang!"

"Padahal dari semua kasus itu jelas kau yang salah Ino. Kau bercumbu dengan Deidara di lingkungan sekolah, itu hal yang wajar jika seorang guru menegur. Beruntung hanya Guru Kiba bukan Nyonya Tsunade atau kau tak akan selamat."

Ino bergidik.

"_Hell _bahkan Deidara memutuskanmu pun kau menyalahkan Guru Kiba."

Sakura menggeleng. Sejenak disesapnya teh hangat yang telah menjadi dingin.

"Tetap saja! Dan apa itu tadi? Dia merebut ponselku, sampai nyaris memelukku. Menyebalkan!"

Entah apa yang salah, saat mengatakan kejadian terakhis, pipi Ino merona. Mengingat adegan tadi membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang. Padahal seharusnya dia sedang marah bukan?

Sakura yang menyadari ini menyeringai. Ia berdiri dan menepuk kepala Ino pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

Ino mendongak, menatap bingung, "Apanya?"

"Tidak!"

* * *

"Tidak bisa Yamanaka!"

Ino mengeratkan kepalannya di sisi tubuh.

"Ayolah Pak, aku sangat membutuhkannya."

"Untuk main _game _di tengah pelajaran? Berapa nilai ulangan tengah semestermu, Yamanaka sehingga kau berani mengabaikan pelajaranku?"

Ino berdecak kesal. Ia menatap lantai dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tanda gelisah.

Ya, setelah jam pulang sekolah Ino memberanikan diri menemui Kiba di kantor guru. Beruntung ruangan itu kosong karena para guru sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak lima menit lalu. Jadi Ino bisa lebih leluasa merayu guru keras kepala ini untuk meminta kembali ponselnya.

"Aku membutuhkannya Pak," lanjut Ino.

Gadis itu memainkan roknya dan menatap Kiba yang tampak tak peduli. Bagaimana bisa, pria itu malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer. Namun sejenak Ino terpaku, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Kiba dengan ekspresi serius dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, terlihat mengagumkan. Ino merasa pipinya menghangat, hingga ia menurunkan pandangan. Dasar sial, matanya justru menemukan sesuatu yang makin membuat ronanya memekat. Kancing kemeja Kiba terbuka di bagian atas, atau sengaja dibuka karena memang cuaca tengah panas. Ino lantas mundur selangkah.

"Yamanaka?"

Suara berat Kiba membuatnya mendongak.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak akan memberikannya!"

Pipi Ino menggembung, alisnya bertaut.

"Kau jahat Pak!"

Dengan kalimat itu Ino mengentakkan kaki dan berbalik pergi. Tanpa sopan santun membanting pintu ruang guru membuat Kiba mengelus dada.

"Ya ampun, anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa diatur!"

* * *

Sore ini hujan turun rintik-rintik. Cuaca yang seperti ini cukup membuat orang memilih berdiam di ruangan. Termasuk dengan pria itu. Ia memilih tinggal di kantor hingga larut, demi bisa memakai komputer sekolah. Matanya melirik pada tiap baris iklan lowongan pekerjaan. Sudah tiga hari ini ia rajin mengamati kolom tersebut, berharap bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan untuk membantu keuangannya yang tengah kalut.

Mengapa harus pekerjaan sampingan? Mengapa tidak ia keluar saja dan mencari pekerjaan lain?

Jawabannya ia tidak mau. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai guru Matematika meski upah yang diterima kecil dan kadang sampai tersendat seperti ini. Membagi ilmu kepada orang lain, membuat Kiba merasa ia semakin semangat belajar dan menambah ilmunya sendiri. Bahkan Kiba tak segan untuk mendorong kedua adiknya agar kelak bisa menjadi guru, ya setidaknya guru tetap bukan seperti dirinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan saat Kiba akhirnya menyerah. Tidak ada lowongan yang cocok dengan kondisinya. Rata-rata perusahaan membutuhkan pekerja waktu penuh. Ada beberapa yang menerima pegawai waktu paruh tetapi batasan umur membuat Kiba mundur.

Saat berdiri, tangannya menyentuh ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menggeleng dan menyambar ponsel itu, memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pikirannya berkelana. Hari ini sedikit nekat rupanya. Ia berani mendekati muridnya dalam jarak nyaris menempel, walaupun niatnya adalah untuk merebut ponsel itu. Padahal, sikapnya itu bisa saja mengundang salah paham pada orang yang melihat. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya melakukan pelecehan kepada muridnya? Kiba bergidik, ia tak mau itu terjadi. Ia menyayangi pekerjaan ini dan tak ingin kehilangan.

Lagi pula, murid perempuan satu itu benar-benar selalu memantik api amarah yang ada dalam dirinya. Padahal ia merasa sudah cukup sabar untuk menghadapi setiap siswa bermasalah. Ia mendadak penasaran dengan anak itu. Apa yang menjadikannya seperti sulit dikendalikan.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Kiba mengangguk. Pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada setiap guru yang mengajar kelas Ino tentang bagaimana sebenarnya gadis itu.

"Tidak ada masalah yang menonjol," gumam Anko.

Kiba bingung. Pikirnya Anko adalah guru yang tidak begitu disukai di sekolah ini. Seharusnya Ino paling tidak tahan dengan guru semacam wanita itu bukan?

"Dia selalu memperhatikan setiap yang aku sampaikan. Ya, walaupun nilai ulangan hariannya tidak seperti yang aku harapkan," lanjut Anko.

Kiba mengangguk, ia jadi berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Ino takut dengan Anko sehingga tidak mau membuat masalah.

Lalu pada jam istirahat Kiba menemani Kakashi, guru Kesenian, yang sedang makan siang. Ya, lumayan, selain niatnya memang untuk bertanya perihal Yamanaka Ino, Kakashi juga mentraktirnya.

"Ino baik menurutku. Aktif di kelas, selalu membantu setiap ada temannya yang merasa kesulitan," jawab Kakashi malas.

_Oh _ayolah! Ia ke kantin untuk menenangkan diri dari kepenatan mengajar, dan di sini Kiba malah bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Tidak pernah membuat masalah?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Sama sekali?"

Kakashi menatap Kiba heran, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kiba?"

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Ia merasa salah tingkah sendiri dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan Kakashi.

Sehari ini Kiba habiskan sela waktunya untuk bermain detektif. Namun hasilnya tidak membuat dirinya puas. Hampir setiap guru mengatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan Yamanaka Ino. Artinya hanya kepada dirinya gadis itu membuat masalah? Kenapa ada yang seperti ini? Kiba memijit pelipisnya lantaran terasa sakit.

Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang ia berkonsentrasi untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa membayar biaya festival sekolah adik bungsunya.

* * *

"Aku _duluan_, Sakura!"

"Cepat sekali, kau mau ke mana Ino?"

Ino menjawab sembari berlari, "Hari ini banyak pesanan di toko, jadi aku harus datang awal."

Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari. Kaki jenjangnya lincah membawa ia menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun saat melihat sosok Kiba di kejauhan, yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan Nyonya Shizune, ia berhenti. Rasa penasaran membuatnya melupakan pesanan di toko kue tempat ia bekerja. Ia berjalan mengendap dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang mereka berdua cakapkan.

"Saya mohon, Nyonya Shizune!"

Baru kali ini Ino mendengar seorang Inuzuka Kiba memelas.

"Saya benar-benar tidak memiliki kuasa atas ini, Pak."

"Tapi ini sudah 3 bulan saya tidak memegang gaji saya."

Shizune tampak mengangguk paham, tetapi tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Saya bisa meminjamkan A-"

"Saya tidak ingin berutang, Nyonya!" tegas Kiba.

Shizune semakin bingung.

"Mohon maaf Pak, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hal ini. Ketika permasalahan administratif ini selesai, saya akan secepatnya mengabari Anda, mohon maaf."

Shizune membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi. Kembali Kiba ditinggal dengan kekecewaan. Hampir saja ia mengumpat jika tidak ingat ia sedang berada di sekolah. Pria itu lantas pergi.

Ino terpaku dalam persembunyiannya. Ternyata itulah permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi gurunya, yang pernah Sakura ceritakan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Kiba. Tidak sepenuhnya tetapi cukup mirip.

Ino sendiri bukan anak orang kaya. Ia hanya anak seorang pedagang bunga kecil di kota ini. Ada kalanya usaha sang ayah tersendat sehingga keluarganya harus menempuh berbagai cara untuk bertahan, termasuk dengan dirinya yang bekerja sampingan di toko kue milik tetangganya. Meski saat ini kondisi usaha keluarganya sudah cukup baik, Ino tidak mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan berharap bisa membantu meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi gadis itu paham betul apa yang sedang dirasakan Kiba saat ini. Terlebih kabarnya guru Matematika itu memiliki 2 orang adik yang harus diasuh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul di kepala Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi Pak!"

Ia sedikit heran dengan pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, teriakan selamat pagi tadi terdengar lebih lantang dan kompak. Ia tersenyum, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas dan menemukan sebuah kecurigaan. Seluruh muridnya sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman lebar.

Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Pak!"

Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangannya dan tampak mengacungkan sebuah kertas. Kiba mendekat, membaca tulisan dengan suara cukup untuk didengar seisi kelas.

"Kau adalah guru kami."

Kertas lain teracung dan ia berjalan mendekat.

"Guru yang terkadang kami buat kesal."

Terus berlanjut, membuat Kiba harus berjalan bolak balik.

"Kau bagi ilmu kepada kami."

"Tanpa pamrih."

"Meski kau pelit memberi nilai."

"Tapi kau menyayangi kami."

"Inginmu hanya kami yang mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan Matematika."

Kiba merasa terharu. Kendati ini terlihat _klise_, tetapi ia benar-benar harus menahan tangis saat ini. Hingga tidak ada lagi kertas yang terangkat, Kiba melangkah menuju meja guru. Di sana ada satu kertas yang ditempel di atas sebuah kotak bertuliskan,

"_We love you_, Pak Guru."

Kiba tersenyum tulus. Tangannya membuka kotak itu, dan netra kelam itu membola.

Di dalam kotak itu berlembar-lembar uang kertas bernominal tinggi tertumpuk. Kiba terdiam, tak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Sedikit lebih lama ketika akhirnya ia mendongak menatap murid-muridnya yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Apa ini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Masih hening, Kiba tertawa miris.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini."

Pria itu menuju ke depan kelas, bersandar pada papan tulis dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bahunya nyaris bergetar.

"Kalian cukup belajar dengan baik, tak perlu seperti ini."

Tampaknya Kiba paham bahwa murid-muridnya ini mengetahui permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Saya tidak berhak untuk ini!"

"Tentu saja Anda berhak Pak. Anda memberikan ilmu kepada kami dengan ikhlas."

Suara itu ia kenal sebagai Naruto, murid paling "vokal". Kiba masih tidak mampu membuka tangannya. Bahkan kini mulai hancur pertahanannya. Saat itulah, saat ia mulai menangis, satu per satu muridnya mendekat dan memeluknya beramai-ramai.

* * *

Gadis itu masih membolak balik lembaran buku tebal di mejanya. Kadang menimbulkan suara berisik, tetapi ia tak peduli. Tangannya sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kertas kosong di samping buku. Lalu ia merasa ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia bergeming, "Paling juga orang mau ikut belajar," batinnya.

"Terima kasih."

Ino mendongak terkejut. Ternyata guru Matematika itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya, dengan kursi yang dihadapkan padanya.

"Pak Guru?"

Kiba tersenyum tulus.

"Kudengar kau yang memelopori itu."

"Itu apa?" tanya Ino, pandangannya beralih ke buku tebal itu lagi.

"Yang tadi pagi," jawab Kiba.

"_Hn_."

Ino mengendikkan bahu. Kiba merasa kesabarannya diuji di sini. Inginnya ia menyeret gadis itu dan menghukumnya tetapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Jadi yang Kiba lakukan saat ini hanyalah membuang egonya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak peduli padaku Yamanaka!" bisiknya parau tepat di telinga Ino.

Kiba tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Jelas saja, berlatar perpustakaan sekolah, ia yang notabene seorang guru berani berbisik dengan suara berat di dekat telinga gadis yang menjadi muridnya. Beruntung mereka berdua ada di bagian ujung dan sedikit tertutup rak tinggi sehingga tidak ada yang melihat. Namun, Kiba lekas menarik tubuhnya mundur. Terlebih saat Ino menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam dan …

… rona merah di pipi.

"Apa maksudmu Pak Guru?"

Maksud yang mana, pikir Kiba. Maksud perkataannya atau perbuatannya. Yang mana saja ia tak mau ambil pusing. Dari Sakura, ia mendengar alasan kenapa Ino mau repot-repot membantunya. Jadi pria itu hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan Ino.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ambillah ponselmu di ruang guru!"

Kiba berdiri dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**


	2. Hujan

**A/N:**

Mendadak ingin membuat lanjutan dari cerita ini.

Silakan menikmati~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

_._

_._

.

**Pak Guru Kiba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih Nyonya."

Kiba membungkukkan badan berulang kali. Rasa terharu memenuhi dadanya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memperjuangkan haknya, pria itu mendapatkan jua hasilnya. Kendati demikian, ia sadar bahwa ini tak lepas dari peran kepala sekolah dan wakilnya.

Langkahnya lebar, senyumnya semringah, binar cahaya terkuar dari iras nan rupawan. Acap ia berpapasan dengan murid-muridnya, yang malah menatapnya canggung. Antara takut dengan sang guru yang dikenal tegas, dan terpukau dengan seringai nan menawan.

Sebelum sempat masuk ke kantor guru, sang pria membelokkan langkahnya. Menuju klinik sekolah. Ketika melewati jalan di seberang lorong kamar mandi, matanya menyipit. Irisnya mengecil, telinganya menegak. Sepertinya ada yang mengadu keberanian dengan berbuat sesuatu di sini.

Kiba menyeringai. Jangan dikira dalam keadaan senang hati ketegasannya akan loyo. Ia berjalan mengendap, suara desahan itu kian kuat.

Rupanya benar apa yang ia sangka sebelumnya.

Kiba menggebrak-gebrak pintu toilet dan bersuara lantang, "Siapa pun di sana, ayo keluar sekarang juga!"

Mendadak terdengar sesuara gemeresak dan lenguhan kepanikan, Kiba tertawa dalam hati. Namun mimiknya ia pasang serius. Alisnya berkernyit, sorot mata jua tajam.

Tak lama, keluarlah dua sosok murid yang menjadi tersangka penggerebekannya kali ini. Kiba berdehem, lantas menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam sana, saya tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti kalian berdua, ke ruang konseling sekarang juga!" geramnya.

Murid laki-laki di hadapannya justru memandang sengit, seolah tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang guru.

"Pak Guru, urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Untuk apa kau ikut campur urusan kami."

Delikan tajam lantas Kiba berikan. Apa katanya? Ikut campur urusan mereka?

"Deidara! Ini bukan yang pertama kali saya menegur kamu karena berbuat hal seperti ini di sekolah! Kamu bilang ikut campur urusan kalian? Tolong diingat! apa pun yang kalian lakukan di sekolah, itu menjadi urusan para guru! Sekarang cepat ke ruang konseling!"

Akhirnya mereka menurut, meski berjalan dengan enggan. Tak perlu Kiba mengantar, mereka sudah cukup paham apa konsekuensinya membuat masalah dengan guru Matematika satu ini.

"Deidara!" panggil Kiba.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh malas.

"Resleting celanamu," ujar Kiba sembari sekuat tenaga menahan tawa.

Deidara memerah malu.

Kiba berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke klinik. Rautnya kembali menyerikan cerah ceria.

Pria itu menggeser pintu klinik, "Hina … Yamanaka?"

Sepasang alisnya bertaut heran. Kenapa gadis itu ada di klinik?

"_Ahh _Pak Guru, Bu Dokter Hinata izin tidak masuk hari ini, jadi saya ditugaskan untuk menggantikannya," ujar Ino sembari memain-mainkan pulpen di sela jemarinya.

Kiba mengangguk, tapi masih belum beranjak pergi. Sebagai seorang guru yang memiliki kepedulian tinggi terhadap sekolah, tentu Kiba tahu, Yamanaka Ino adalah satu dari beberapa siswa yang pernah diikutsertakan dalam pelatihan kesehatan, untuk ditunjuk sebagai petugas klinik. Saat-saat seperti ini misalnya, mereka yang memiliki sertifikat pelatihan tersebut bergantian bertugas.

"Pak Guru sakit apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Walaupun jarak tidak terlalu dekat, Kiba masih mematung di dekat pintu sedangkan Ino duduk di meja dokter, sang guru masih bisa melihat mata bulat yang berpendar penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya ada keperluan dengan Hinata," ujar Kiba, kakinya berjalan mendekati meja dokter, dan akhirnya ia duduk di depan Ino.

Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Sampai mengorbankan jam mengajar? Tumben sekali, sangat tidak Pak Guru sekali," sinis Ino.

Gadis itu kembali berkutat pada soal-soal rumit di meja. Ketika bertugas seperti ini, otomatis para petugas klinik akan mendapat dispensasi berupa tugas di luar jam pelajaran.

Kiba menatap anak didiknya itu heran. Bahkan sejak kejadian saat itu, hubungan mereka berdua tidak berubah. Kiba tidak menurunkan porsi ketegasannya hanya karena sejumlah uang yang diberikan oleh para siswa. Kendati demikian, ia tetap memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, dan para siswa tentu memahami hal itu.

"Hari ini jam mengajarku sudah selesai Yamanaka."

Ino hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Matanya tak beranjak dari deretan kata-kata dalam bahasa asing yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Belum lagi keberadaan guru Matematika itu di sini, mengganggu konsentrasi saja. Tidak munafik, sejak sang guru mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribadi kepadanya di perpustakaan, jantung gadis ini suka mendadak salto ketika berpapasan.

"_Flew_ bukan _flied_," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

Ino mendongak, sebelah alisnya meninggi. Lalu dilihatnya telunjuk Kiba mengarah pada tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Bentuk _past _dari _fly _itu _flew, _bukan _flied_."

Ino terpaku. Apa guru Matematika ini pintar Bahasa Inggris juga?

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Yamanaka."

… dan pintar merayu juga?

Ino mendengus, matanya kembali fokus pada jawaban yang tadi dikoreksi Kiba.

"Pak Guru, apa merayu itu termasuk hal yang boleh dilakukan di sekolah?"

Kiba mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pak Guru baru saja merayuku! Demi Tuhan, bahkan Pak Guru suka menegur kami yang sedang pacaran di sekolah!" ujar Ino geram.

Kegeramannya semakin menjadi tatkala dilihatnya Kiba menyeringai.

"Aku tidak merayu, Yamanaka. Kau pikir yang baru saja itu rayuan?"

Kiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tidak etis juga berada di klinik yang sepi, hanya berdua dengan anak didiknya.

"Tunggu, Pak Guru mau ke mana?"

Gadis itu tidak terima, hati _eh _harinya sudah dibuat kacau lalu si pelaku mau melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Ke ruang guru tentu saja. Aku kemari untuk menemui Hinata, bukan kamu."

Gigi Ino bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Kala pintu klinik sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, ia berteriak.

"Pak Guru sialan!"

Tanpa mengetahui, Kiba masih berdiri di balik pintu dan tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun hari ini. Awan gelap terlihat berkumpul di ufuk. Petir bersahut-sahutan. Ino mendongak cemas. Ia tidak membawa payung hari ini, padahal harus berjalan dari sekolah ke halte terdekat. Sementara seluruh temannya sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak tadi.

Berulang kali gadis itu merutuk. Salah siapa ia terlalu terlena membersihkan ruang klub _Ikebana_? Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ia yang sudah terlalu cinta pada klubnya tidak tega melihat ruang klub yang masih berantakan, sementara para anggota malah berpamitan pulang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak masalah, Kiba."

Telinga Ino menegak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenal. Bergegas ia bersembunyi di balik pilar dinding yang paling besar. Matanya membulat, baru saja Kiba dan Hinata berjalan melewatinya. Kemudian ia memicing curiga, sedang apa mereka berdua?

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Hinata mengangguk dan pergi, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berdiri. Apa guru Matematika itu menyukai Dokter Hinata? Atau malah mereka berpacaran seperti yang digosipkan. Ino memang sering mendengar teman-temannya yang membicarakan kedekatan kedua guru itu, pun tentang Kiba yang acap bersambang ke klinik.

Setelah Kiba tak terlihat, Ino berjalan kembali ke ruang klub. Mungkin ia akan menunggu hujan reda di sana. Dalam perjalanan Ino membuka ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan permintaan maaf pada pemilik toko kue tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

Tatkala ia baru saja membuka pintu ruang klub, sebuah tepukan di bahu mengejutkannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Pak Guru membuatku jantungan!" teriaknya.

Kiba terkekeh, tidak menyangka Ino akan sekaget ini.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Ino menggeleng, lantas masuk ke ruang klub. Dilihatnya Kiba masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Apa pria itu tidak mau masuk?

"Aku tidak membawa payung. Pak Guru tidak mau masuk?"

Awalnya Kiba ragu, tetapi lalu tak acuh. Toh ini sudah di luar jam sekolah. Pria itu masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Matanya berpendar melihat seisi ruang klub. Beberapa bunga segar bertumpuk rapi di sudut ruangan, harumnya terendus hidung sensitifnya. Kursi-kursi berjajar rapi, sementara di bagian belakang, ada satu lemari kayu besar mungkin tempat menyimpan alat-alat.

"Rapi sekali, kau yang membersihkannya?"

Ino mengangguk, gadis itu tampak nyaman-nyaman saja duduk di bawah sembari menuliskan daftar perlengkapan yang harus ia beli untuk klub.

"Pak Guru kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Ino tanpa beralih dari kesibukannya.

"Ada beberapa hasil kuis yang belum selesai aku periksa, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang suka membawa pekerjaan ke rumah."

"_Uhm _… tidak masalahkah Bapak pulang malam?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Ino menggeleng, "Aku sudah memberitahu ayah."

Selanjutnya hening, Ino yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mendadaknya tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan kesenyapan itu. Namun, ketika dirasa terlalu lama tak ada suara, Ino menengok ke belakang dan menemukan sosok sang guru tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduknya.

Mengabaikan aturan dan etika, gadis itu mendekati sang guru. Menilik wajahnya yang begitu polos, Ino tersenyum. Siapa sangka, di balik ketegasannya yang terkadang menakutkan, Inuzuka Kiba memiliki sisi lain saat sedang tidur.

"Mungkin kalau Pak Guru seperti ini kepada kami, akan banyak yang menyukai Pak Guru."

Namun Ino menggeleng pelan, tidak … tidak perlu polos seperti ini pun sudah banyak murid perempuan mengaguminya.

Terlalu terpaku menatap rona damai itu, Ino tidak sadar, tangannya sudah terangkat dan menyibak poni Kiba yang menutupi dahi. Hingga sang gadis hanya mampu mematung, sangkala kelopak mata gurunya perlahan terbuka.

Bagai Khronos datang menghentikan perputaran waktu, tak ada yang bergerak. Keduanya sama-sama terpaku, tenggelam dalam senyap yang mencekam. Pasang iris menatap. Bukan terpesona, melainkan dilanda kebingungan mau melakukan apa. Saat seperti ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan, _"Sike! Got you!_"

Ino yang lebih dahulu sadar, menarik tangannya. Sedikit berjanji dalam hati untuk memberi pelajaran pada tangan kurang ajar ini. Lalu Kiba, menegakkan tubuh. Tangannya mengusap wajah, berharap tidak ada hal memalukan di sana.

"Maaf aku tertidur," ujarnya.

Ino menggeleng kikuk, "Ti … dak masalah Pak Guru. _Ehm_ hujannya belum reda, tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang saja."

Ya, Ino tidak butuh kejadian tambahan yang bisa membuat rasa malunya menyeruak tak tertahan. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya.

"Kau yakin? Hujannya masih deras dan kau tidak membawa payung," ujar Kiba.

Pria berambut cokelat itu ikut berdiri. Keluar dari ruang klub, keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Tidak masalah."

Namun gadis itu harus menelan kembali pernyataannya ketika sampai di luar sekolah. Tidak mungkin menembus hujan sebesar ini kecuali dia mau cari penyakit. Ino menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah, di sini saja sampai reda."

Suara Kiba yang sarat ledekan itu membuatnya mendelik tak suka. Apa gurunya itu tidak sadar, hanya berdua seperti ini bisa menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat tidak Ino inginkan.

Bayangkan sendiri! hujan deras, berdua saja di dalam sekolah yang sepi.

Kiba menggeleng melihat kekeraskepalaan siswinya itu. Ia meraih tangan Ino dan menariknya masuk lagi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Jangan nekat! Kau bisa sakit kalau bersikeras pulang sekarang. Lagi pula besok hari Sabtu kan, tidak masalah kau pulang terlambat karena hujan."

Ino diam. Nada Kiba barusan tegas, seakan tidak mau dibantah. Gadis itu menurut saja saat Kiba menariknya ke ruang guru.

"Duduklah di sofa, atau kalau kau lelah, tidurlah di sana. Nanti kalau hujan reda, kubangunkan. Aku akan memeriksa hasil kuis di mejaku."

Ino menurut lagi. Toh ia tidak munafik, tubuhnya memang lelah. Ino merebahkan badannya, tetapi enggan tidur. Matanya masih terbuka. Gemuruh di luar sana seirama dengan gemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Pak Guru."

"_Hmm_?"

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Kiba melirik Ino yang masih bergeming. Apa gadis itu berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana?

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mau kau mengoreksi hasil kuis teman-temanmu dan mengatrol nilainya."

Ino mendengus. Padahal berniat baik kenapa selalu saja guru itu berprasangka buruk? Gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam.

Namun suasana sepi seperti ini sangat tidak Ino sekali. Maka gadis itu mendesah dan mulai bersuara lagi.

"Apa Pak Guru dan Dokter Hinata berpacaran?"

Ino mendengar suara batuk dari meja Kiba. Tersedak mungkin? Tidak menyangka Ino akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Siapa bilang?" sergah Kiba.

"Banyak yang mengatakan itu. Pak Guru juga suka mengunjungi Dokter Hinata di klinik kan?" jawab Ino.

Tubuh gadis itu membelakangi Kiba, menghadap ke sandaran sofa. Ini posisi ternyaman dan teraman bagi Ino.

Lama dinanti, Kiba tak jua menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ino mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin tebakannya tepat, gosip itu benar, tapi Kiba masih tidak mau mengiyakan.

Ya sudah, Ino tidak memaksa lagi. Gadis Yamanaka itu memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yamanaka."

Kiba mengguncang pelan tubuh Ino. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan, sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya.

"_Mhhh _…."

Kiba bernapas lega, gadis ini mudah dibangunkan ternyata. Jadi ia tak memerlukan banyak tenaga.

"Apa hujannya sudah reda Pak?"

Kiba mengangguk.

Setelah berkemas, mereka pun berjalan pulang.

Hujan kali ini cukup lama, sehingga saat keluar dari bangunan sekolah, hari sudah gelap. Kiba menatap langit dengan mendung yang mulai menipis. Pria itu menghela napas lega.

Perjalanan dari sekolah ke halte membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit. Selama itu pula tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Dua-duanya sama-sama diam. Entah canggung, entah memang tidak ada topik yang bisa diperbincangkan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lapar sekali," keluh Ino.

Kiba melirik gadis itu. Wajar saja, berapa jam mereka tertahan di sekolah, dan sekarang tepat jam makan malam.

"Mau mampir makan dahulu?" tawar Kiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak membawa uang lebih," jawab Ino.

Kiba tersenyum. Gadis ini adalah salah satu muridnya yang istimewa. Penyantun, meski sering menanggalkan sopan santun. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut dirinya.

"Aku yang traktir."

Ucapan singkat Kiba membuat sang gadis menoleh dengan mata membola. Apa baru saja pria ini mengatakan akan mentraktirnya?

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menerima gajiku yang tertahan kemarin. Jadi aku berencana mengembalikan uang yang kalian kumpulkan, tapi tidak serta merta."

Ino paham, teman-teman sekelasnya juga bercerita ditraktir Kiba makan di kantin sekolah. Saat itu Ino sedang tidak masuk sekolah, jadi dia tidak ikut. Namun, bukan itu yang seharusnya menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

"Ada kedai ramen yang baru buka seminggu lalu, aku sudah mencobanya. Hanya dua halte dari sini," ujar Kiba.

Mereka saat ini sudah berdiri di halte, menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang.

Melihat Ino yang masih diam, Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya, tanpa menatap.

"Atau kau mau ke Narisawa? Aku pernah ke sana sekali, saat kelulusan dahulu."

Ino mendelik. Narisawa? Restoran yang bisa menghabiskan 15000 yen lebih sekali duduk? Yang benar saja! Apa Kiba serius?

Ino mendongak, melirik raut muka sang guru. Apa Kiba bermaksud membalas budi padanya?

"Aku tidak suka restoran mahal, lebih baik digunakan untuk keperluan lain," jawab Ino lugas.

Kiba menoleh, netranya bersirobok dengan netra akuamarin Ino. Ada sedetak nadi yang nyaris terlewat.

"Tidak masalah, sekali-sekali boleh kan?" tanya Kiba.

Ino menggeleng. Gadis itu tidak mau jika niat Kiba untuk membalas budinya. Ino melakukan itu dengan ikhlas, karena ia paham bagaimana rasanya saat tidak memegang uang sementara banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi.

"Tidak! untung Pak Guru menawariku, bukan teman-teman sekelas. Bisa-bisa Pak Guru bangkrut," tukas Ino.

Kiba tertawa.

"Tentu saja hanya kamu yang aku tawari sesuatu yang spesial."

Napas Ino tercekat. Namun belum sempat menanyakan maksud Kiba, pria itu keburu menariknya masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ramen saja kalau begitu," ujar Kiba setelah masuk ke dalam bus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedai ramen yang sederhana, pikir Ino saat memasuki kedai ini. Jumlah pelanggan di sini bisa dikatakan banyak, bahkan jika lambat sedikit saja, Kiba dan Ino mungkin tidak akan mendapat tempat. Selain rasa yang katanya enak, Ino belum pernah merasakan, juga letak yang strategis membuat kedai ini selalu ramai. Sebagian besar dari pembeli adalah orang-orang yang baru saja pulang kantor. Ada beberapa keluarga kecil juga sih, mungkin karena ini Jumat malam.

Ino tersenyum, melihat keramaian seperti ini, ia jadi ingat toko bunga sang ayah saat bulan Februari.

"Sudah menghubungi keluargamu?"

Ino tersentak. Gadis itu kembali disadarkan posisinya yang sedang berdua dengan guru Matematika.

"Sudah."

Kiba mengangguk, "Takut kalau mereka mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tenang saja Pak Guru, orang tuaku sudah percaya sepenuhnya padaku. Mereka juga tahu aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Kiba mendengus, "Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau anak gadisnya bercumbu mesum dengan kekasihnya di sekolah."

Ino menatap sengit, masih dibahas juga aibnya yang itu? Padahal ia sudah lama putus dengan Deidara.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu! lagi pula enak saja mengatakan aku mesum. Itu namanya _passionate_ Pak Guru, begitu saja tidak tahu."

Kiba memandang murid keras kepalanya itu tak percaya. _Passionate _katanya?

"_Passionate?_ Itu namanya mesum," rutuk Kiba.

Hampir saja Ino membantah lagi, tapi terpotong oleh pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Aroma daging yang menguar benar-benar kian membuat perut lapar. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua makan dengan lahap.

"E ... enak!" seru Ino.

Iras gadis itu merona lantaran panas kuah ramen yang mengalir menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kiba yang melihat itu tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino baginya memang seorang murid, tetapi entah kenapa gadis itu mampu menambah warna dalam hidupnya.

"Pak Guru."

Kiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pak Guru tidak masalah, aku masih pakai seragam? Tidak takut dibicarakan macam-macam? Apalagi kalau sampai ada orang sekolah yang tahu."

Kiba tertegun, sejak kapan gadis di depannya ini memikirkan omongan orang lain? Bukannya ia biasa abai? Di sekolah juga seperti itu kan?

"Memangnya kenapa? Karena kita makan berdua? Apa yang salah dari itu? Lagi pula ini sudah di luar sekolah kan? Aturan sekolah hanya untuk di dalam sekolah, bukan di luar."

Ino diam, jujur saja ia terkejut. Mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba acuh dengan hal semacam ini? gadis itu memilih melanjutkan makan.

"Atau kau tidak suka makan berdua denganku?" tanya Kiba.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja kan siapa tahu ada yang menganggap kita guru dan murid yang sedang pacaran."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan anggapan itu," jawab Kiba lugas.

Ino mematung. Pipinya menuai sepuh merah yang jelas bukan dari kuah panas.

Apa-apaan itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Tantangan yang berat bagi saya, membuat Kiba yang bukan _bad boy_. Makanya di cerita ini, makin ke sini, Kibanya makin _blatant _XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kenapa Pak Guru berbeda sekali hari ini?"_

_"Hmm? Tidak juga, mungkin perasaanmu yang berbeda, makanya kau melihatku dari sisi yang lain."_

_"Iya, terserah saja. Terima kasih traktirannya Pak Guru, terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."_

_"Tidak masalah."_

_"…."_

_"Yamanaka?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Sabtu malam kau ada acara?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**


	3. Say You Won't Let Go

**A/N:**

_Can't help myself to continue the story _XD

Saya suka yang manis-manis soalnya. Kan daripada saya bayang-bayangin _mulu_ lanjutannya, lebih baik saya tuangkan dalam cerita.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

_._

_._

.

**Pak Guru Kiba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menggigit bibir tampak ragu. Tak henti menatap penampilannya sendiri. _Loose top _ungu yang terhenti tepat di atas pusar, bertumpuk dengan kaus putih tanpa lengan di bagian dalam. Celana jin putih membalut dari pinggang sampai betis. _Flatshoes _senada membungkus kakinya. Tinggal menyemat sedikit _lipgloss _persik pada bibir, gerai rambut dan beri penjepit warna ungu di dekat pelipis kanan, sempurna!

Ino tersenyum. Sudah cukup kan begini saja? Padahal, pada hari-hari yang lalu, ketika keluar dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya, Ino selalu berdandan heboh. Polesan _make up_ bahkan pemerah bibir yang paling merah pun pernah dia kenakan.

"Ini kan bukan pacar, cuma guru kesepian yang minta ditemani," gerutu Ino.

Selekas Ino keluar kamar, sang ayah memanggil. Mengatakan tengah ada seseorang yang menunggu di toko.

Ino bergegas turun.

"Sepertinya ayah kenal orang itu, tapi lupa di mana ayah mengenalnya. Siapa dia Ino?" tanya sang ayah.

Mata Ino mengelilingi ruangan, tak mampu menatap mata sang ayah. Untung saja, jika ibunya yang ada saat ini, bisa dipastikan pertanyaan yang dia terima tak sebatas "Siapa itu?".

"Iya Ayah, _ng _… aku pergi dahulu Ayah!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar.

Ino menutup pintu toko perlahan, menimbulkan derit lemah. Tepat di samping pintu, Inuzuka Kiba berdiri. Tatapannya terpaku pada riuh jalanan kota. Ino mematung, menatap penampilan gurunya yang jauh dari kata formal. Kaus putih polos yang melekat longgar pada tubuh pria itu, terselangkup kemeja _army_ lengan panjang yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, celana jin biru serta sepatu _sport _hitam. Tambah lagi … apa rambut berantakan menjadi lazim bagi guru Matematika ini?

Ino nyaris tak mampu meneguk ludah, kerongkongan bagai terasa sakit. Untunglah, Kiba masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Pak Guru," sapa Ino sembari menepuk lengan sang pria. Kiba menoleh lantas tersenyum.

"Kukira akan lama menunggumu dandan. Bukannya kamu tipe gadis yang suka boros _makeup_?" ujar Kiba.

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Melewati gegap jalanan yang penuh pasangan muda dan mudi. Ino melirik jengkel, tidak terima mendengar sang guru mengatai dirinya boros.

"Enak saja boros! Aku ini pandai menempatkan apa yang perlu dan apa yang tak perlu Pak Guru. Memangnya Pak Guru siapaku, sampai aku harus berdandan?" ledek Ino.

Sayangnya tak mendapat jawaban. Kiba berjalan di depannya, kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Menggerutu tak jelas, Ino memilih sengaja tidak menyejajarkan langkah dengan Kiba. Entahlah, Kiba terasa berbeda malam ini, tidak seperti saat mereka terjebak hujan kemarin.

"_Ugh _… tahu begini kan aku tolak saja ajakannya kemarin," rungut Ino.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu merasakan tangannya ditarik pelan. Netra akuamarinnya membulat, menatap sosok pria jangkung yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Mimiknya pias, pikirannya _reuwas_, laki-laki ini kenapa pandai sekali membuat jantungnya berbolak-balik tak jelas. Kenapa pandai sekali mencipta perasaan yang kacau.

Mereka terdera keheningan. Sepanjang perjalanan sang ular besi yang membawa mereka ke pusat kota, Ino yang biasa runyam mendadak bungkam. Sepatah kata pun tak dia ucapkan. Gadis itu menatap sinis pada pasangan yang sedang sibuk menempelkan bibir. _Hei_, ini kendaraan umum, mana boleh kau melakukan hal mesum? Bikin iri yang jomlo saja kan?

"Kita turun di sini," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

Ino kaget, bukannya tujuan mereka pusat kota? Kalau tidak salah, masih satu stasiun lagi kan? Namun gadis itu tak mampu membantah. Kiba keburu membawanya keluar kereta.

"Kita mau ke mana Pak Guru?"

"Ada yang harus aku beli, tidak masalah kan?" tanya Kiba.

Ino mengangguk saja. Jujur, ke pusat kota pun ia tidak tahu tujuannya ke mana. Gadis itu hanya menurut saja ke mana sang guru membawanya.

Termasuk saat ini, ketika langkah kakinya berjalan pada lorong stasiun lama yang terlihat gelap. Ino masih diam. Kendati pikirannya kalut, sibuk menerka arah langkah mereka.

"Ketemu!" teriak Kiba.

Ino melihat di depan mata, sebuah toko buku yang berjajar rapi. Beberapa buku ditumpuk di luar, dan diberi label harga. Apa ini? ia tak pernah mengenali tempat ini?

"Toko buku?" gumam Ino.

Kiba mengangguk.

Iris kayu jati sang pria berpendar, mencari sebuah objek yang menjadi tujuan. Sampai akhirnya leret cahaya berbinar padanya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Sembari menunggu sang guru selesai, gadis Yamanaka itu melihat-lihat bagian novel misteri. Jangan disangka ia akan membeli, tidak, Ino bukan tipe orang yang gemar membaca. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan menyiram tanaman atau mencoba resep kue baru di dapur, saat senggang.

"Ayo, sudah selesai."

Ucapan Kiba di belakang mengagih perhatiannya. Netra akuamarin Ino melirik bungkusan kertas cokelat yang di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas hias. Kado? untuk siapa?

"Apa Pak Guru baru saja membeli kado?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kado ulang tahun untuk Hinata."

Ino membulatkan mulutnya. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, bungkusnya saja menggunakan kertas warna warni dan dihias pita, pasti untuk wanita kan?

"_Hoo _jadi sekarang Pak Guru menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Kening Kiba berkerut, seingatnya Ino tidak memberinya pertanyaan hari ini.

"Pak Guru dan Dokter Hinata pacaran?"

Entah kenapa nada suara Ino sedikit sinis. Seharusnya Kiba tidak suka itu, tapi pria ini malah tertawa.

"Siapa bilang?"

Ino menggerutu lagi. Namun menolak bertanya lebih jauh. Ya, wajar kan mereka berpacaran. Umur mereka tak terpaut jauh. Pak Gurunya tampan, dan dokter itu juga cantik, memang mereka pasangan yang serasi. Lantas siapa dirinya berani berharap lebih dengan setiap perlakuan dan perkataan sederhana dari seorang Inuzuka Kiba?

"Omong-omong, kenapa Pak Guru memilih toko itu? Bukankah banyak toko buku yang lain?" tanya Ino.

Kiba melirik gadis berambut pirang itu sejenak.

"Itu toko yang menjual buku-buku lama. Sudah tidak diproduksi lagi, dan kau tidak akan menemukannya di toko buku lain," jelas Kiba.

Ino mengangguk, akhirnya ia paham kenapa toko ini banyak pengunjung, padahal letaknya jelas tidak strategis. Buku-buku lama, biasanya adalah buku-buku berkualitas dengan harga yang tak lagi mahal.

"Kereta selanjutnya masih sepuluh menit lagi, kau mau menunggu di stasiun atau di mana?" tanya Kiba.

Ino mendongak, matanya bersitatap dengan mata unik Kiba. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Apa ada yang Pak Guru cari di pusat kota?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Sky Tree, itu kalau kau mau."

Ino merasakan pipinya menghangat, Sky Tree? _ah _sudah lama Ino ingin ke sana. Namun entah kenapa pacar-pacarnya yang dahulu lebih memilih Tokyo Tower. Gadis itu jadi iri, Sakura yang sudah bolak-balik ke menara yang dikelola oleh Perusahaan Tobu itu. Kenapa Kiba baru mengatakannya sekarang? Saat _mood-_nya sudah jatuh lantaran kado cantik itu?

"Aku ingin di sini saja, boleh?" tanya Ino, wajahnya dipasang memelas.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa gara-gara masalah uang lagi? Padahal biaya tiket hanya 3400 yen per orang, itu tidak mahal kan?

"Bukan Pak Guru, bukan masalah uang. Aku hanya … ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Pak Guru saja, mau di mana juga terserah."

Ino tak mampu menatap gurunya. Iris hijau pucatnya mengelilingi taman kota di seberang stasiun lama. Banyak juga yang menghabiskan waktu di sini. Lampu-lampu hias yang baru satu bulan lalu terpasang, menambah ramai suasana.

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang, tatkala hangat embusan napas Kiba menyentuh lehernya. Pun tangan sang guru yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Wah, kau berani sekali mengatakan itu, Yamanaka," bisik Kiba.

Namun secepat kilat Kiba menarik wajah dan tangannya, lalu berjalan mendahului Ino.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke taman saja."

Meninggalkan Ino yang kakinya masih terpaku pada jalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat malam mereka berdua habiskan di taman. Membicarakan apa pun, bahkan sampai kepada masalah politik, demi menghindari kecanggungan. Kadang-kadang terdiam, menatap banyaknya pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktu di sini. Apa hanya mereka yang tidak berstatus pacaran? Anehnya lagi, status guru dan murid, mungkin jika orang-orang itu tahu, mereka akan menertawakan.

Tiba-tiba mata Ino menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang dikenal. Gadis itu memicingkan mata, menajamkan pandangan, meyakinkan diri tentang sosok wanita yang baru saja memasuki restoran di seberang jalan.

"Dokter Hinata," lirihnya.

Kiba menoleh, menatap Ino bingung sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya. Matanya melebar, ya itu Hinata. Bukankah dia bersama dengan ….

"Toneri," ujar Kiba.

Ino menoleh, melihat raut sang guru yang terlihat pucat. Lekas gadis itu menyesali diri. Kenapa harus mengucapkan nama Dokter Hinata dan membuat Kiba mendengarnya. Sekarang pria itu melihat, wanita yang disukainya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain.

"Apa Pak Guru cemburu?"

Ino tidak dapat menahannya sungguh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir, kenapa sampai terlontar pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya. Namun, di luar dugaan, yang ia terima justru tatapan bingung dari Kiba.

"Cemburu? Siapa?" tanya Kiba.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Sudah terkuak kenapa masih berkilah? Pemandangan di depannya ini jelas kan? Kiba sedang menatap sedih pasangan jauh di sana?

"Pakai _ngeles_, itu Pak Guru cemburu melihat Dokter Hinata dengan laki-laki lain kan?"

Sejenak hening, lantas Kiba tertawa. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang sang gadis. Menuai reaksi cemberut pada iras Yamanaka Ino.

"Jangan suka menarik kesimpulan dari hal-hal yang kebetulan terjadi," tukas Kiba.

Pria itu beranjak, memiringkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Ino mengerucutkan bibir sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kiba.

Ino mengerling tajam, "Lapar!" ujarnya sengit.

Kiba tertawa, diulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Ino. Sayang, gadis itu mengabaikan dan memilih berjalan dahulu.

Jika diingat-ingat, Sakura pernah merekomendasikan kedai kopi di tikungan menuju stasiun. Kedainya memang kecil, nyaris tak terlihat, tetapi menu yang disajikan bervariasi. Ino berjalan lurus dengan cepat, tak acuh seandainya sang guru bahkan tidak mengikutinya. Dia sudah terlanjur malas dipermainkan oleh pria Inuzuka itu.

"Selamat datang."

_Lho?_ Rasanya dia kenal suara ini? Gadis itu ternganga melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di balik meja pesanan.

"Ino? Wah tidak kusangka kau datang kemari."

Itu Naruto! ini gawat! Dengan cepat Ino berbalik, sebelum Kiba sempat masuk ke kedai ini dan membuat gempar dunia. Namun sayang, dia terlambat. Kiba berdiri tepat di belakangnya, baru saja masuk.

"Pak Guru Kiba?" teriak Naruto.

Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap tidak percaya. Apa ini? teman sekelas dan guru Matematikanya datang berdua? Sedang kencan kan? Mereka kencan? Naruto nyaris pingsan.

Kiba terkejut, "Uzumaki? Kau bekerja di sini?"

Ino mendelik, bukannya lari Kiba malah mendekati bocah pirang itu dan berbasa-basi. Apa Kiba tidak tahu, bagaimana _ember_-nya mulut Naruto? Bagaimana jika setelah ini tersebar gosip tidak baik tentang mereka berdua?

"Betul Pak Guru, kedai ini milik sepupuku. Jadi? apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya begitulah."

Ino menatap tajam gurunya. Apa maksudnya dia menjawab "Ya begitulah."

"Memangnya boleh guru pacaran dengan murid? Bukannya kau biasa tegas soal aturan Pak Guru?" tanya Naruto.

Suaranya yang cempreng sedikit menganggu pendengaran, dan lantas saja ia mendapat teguran.

"Naruto! kerja yang benar!"

Teriakan dari dalam membuat Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Tuliskan pesanan kalian di sini, nanti aku antar ke meja kalian ya."

Ino mendengus, kakinya mengentak lantai, berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela. Baguslah, dengan begini, dia bisa mengamati suasana di luar, tidak monoton pada manusia-manusia yang sedang bermesraan.

Sang gadis melirik, ketika Kiba duduk di hadapannya. Jujur, Ino sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk berbincang lagi. Semuanya luruh sejak di taman tadi.

"Kamu marah?" tanya Kiba.

_Heh_ sejak kapan Ino marah sebab hal tak jelas.

"Tidak, kenapa Pak Guru bilang begitu?" ujarnya bertanya balik.

Kiba tersenyum, "Katakan saja, karena aku tidak akan tahu alasan kenapa kamu marah kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya."

Ino bergeming. Dalam hati ia menyesal. Kenapa harus bersikap laiknya gadis lain yang kekanakan? Bukankah Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis paling tegar sepanjang masa? Dia tak pernah dibuat lemah hanya karena masalah sepele. Lagi pula, Kiba memang tidak salah apa-apa kan?

Ino menghela napas dalam.

"Tidak, maafkan aku Pak Guru. Aku tidak marah, mungkin kesal saja," jawab Ino.

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Kiba, kali ini tulus ia derma. Selengkung kurva yang menyemat bibirnya manis. Tanpa tahu, tingkah sederhana itu membuat dada sang guru bergemuruh.

"Ini kopinya."

Naruto meletakkan dua gelas kopi pekat panas dan dua pisin kue ke meja. Matanya berbinar jenaka, seakan menggoda.

"Jangan macam-macam Naruto! Kami tidak berkencan, aku hanya menemani Pak Guru membeli kado untuk Dokter Hinata," tukas Ino.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, lantas terlihat kecewa.

"Kau kecewa karena niatmu untuk menyebar gosip gagal?" ledek Ino, gadis itu tertawa melihat reaksi temannya yang semakin kecut.

"Bukan itu Ino! Aku kecewa karena Dokter Hinata dan Pak Guru ternyata benar pacaran."

"_Hee_? Kau masih berkhayal bisa memacari Dokter Hinata?"

"_Hei_ enak saja mengataiku berkhayal, Babi! Akan kubuktikan suatu saat nanti kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya."

Naruto berlalu, meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertawa. Sementara Kiba tersenyum geli melihat interaksi mereka.

"Jadi Naruto menyukai Hinata?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

Ino menghentikan tawanya seketika. Rautnya berubah cemas.

"_Ah _… iya, tapi Pak Guru tenang saja, tidak mungkin bisa, Dokter Hinata yang sudah dewasa melirik bocah cerewet itu kan?" ujar Ino sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Siapa bilang, buktinya aku yang sudah dewasa juga melirik gadis cerewet yang sedang berkilah di depanku."

Yamanaka Ino bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghabiskan santapan dalam kesenyapan, mereka keluar kedai. Tentu saja setelah Ino mengancam Naruto untuk tidak menyebarkan gosip macam-macam.

Keduanya berjalan, beriringan. Tak berani bertaut tangan. Tatapan lurus pada jalanan, dengan berbagai carut marut menghiasi pikiran. Satu waktu saat terjebak hujan di sekolah, sudah mampu membuat Ino gelisah. Pun pada sangkala ini, suasana hati gadis itu kian resah.

Netranya melirik sang pria. Roman Pak Gurunya terlihat datar, biasa saja. Seolah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, seolah apa yang terkuak dari bibirnya, adalah hal lasak yang tak melibatkan hati. Ino menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan Pak Guru? Kenapa senang sekali membuat _mood _jumpalitan tak keruan?

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju?"

Suara Kiba terdengar parau, menuai keheranan Ino.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya ingin mengha …."

Ino menghentikan ucapannya saat sadar apa kelanjutan dari kata-kata itu. Sudah cukup perasaannya terombang-ambing malam ini. Dia tak mau menambah lagi.

Kiba melirik jam tangannya, pukul 9.30 malam. Sudah melampaui jam malam seorang gadis kan? Ya, meskipun Kiba tahu, hampir seluruh gadis di kota ini sudah tidak lagi mengikatkan diri pada jam malam. Namun, jiwanya sebagai seorang pendidik, mengungkapkan yang sebaliknya.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja ya. Sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis keluar hingga larut malam," ujarnya.

Ino tercenung. Malam katanya? ini masih sore. _Hell _saat pacaran dengan Hidan bahkan dia pernah pulang sampai jam 1 malam. Orang tuanya memang tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mereka terlalu baik untuk menaruh curiga kepada sang anak.

Gadis itu diam tak bersuara. Langkahnya menurut saja saat Kiba menariknya masuk ke stasiun. Bahkan di dalam kereta, keduanya masih betah dengan benak masing-masing. Entahlah, Ino tak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya.

Biasanya, Ino tak pernah betah dengan yang namanya keheningan. Namun malam ini, sepanjang perjalanan pulang ini, gadis itu lebih merasa nyaman dengan hening. Jika biasanya dia akan sedih ketika waktu kencan berakhir, alih-alih ia merasa lega ketika sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Pak Guru, terima kasih," ucapnya.

Ino mendongak, mempertemukan pandangan dengan Kiba. Pria itu hanya diam, masih menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mengagih kernyitan heran di dahi Ino.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Yamanaka," jawab Kiba seraya tersenyum.

Ino mengangguk, gadis itu sudah berbalik tatkala merasakan lengannya ditarik. Ino menoleh.

"Selamat malam, mimpi indah ya," ujar Kiba.

Pria itu menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengacak-acak kepala Ino. Lantas dia berbalik, berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Ino lagi-lagi bergeming. Inginnya menenteramkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar terlampau kencang.

Sangkala bayangan Kiba sudah tak terlihat, dan kesadaran kembali padanya, gadis itu berteriak.

"Pak Guru sialan! Kenapa kau selalu saja mengacak-acak rambutku _huh_?"

Rona merah tak terelak, menyemai sempurna wajah cantiknya.

* * *

**Pak Guru Kiba**

* * *

Dia berjalan gontai di antara selasar bangunan sekolah, diselingi kegiatan menguap lebar. Matanya masih mengantuk sesiang ini. Salahkan Pak Gurunya yang mampu membuat dunianya yang tenang, ricuh. Malam-malam yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan terlelap damai, malah ia nikmati dengan terjaga dan berguling-guling di kasur. Hampir pagi ketika akhirnya sang mata mau menutup. Tentu saja tidak lama, lantaran ia harus terbangun oleh suara ibunya di depan kamar yang berteriak-teriak tentang rezeki dipatok ayam. Sudah seminggu ini berjalan dan belum ada perubahan lagi pada siklus tidurnya.

Selama di sekolah, Ino memang dengan sengaja menghindari Kiba. Saat pelajaran Matematika, gadis itu memilih menjadi murid baik dan tidak menarik perhatian demi mengurangi risiko bermasalah dengan sang guru. Bahkan setiap tugas diberikan, Ino akan langsung mencari Shikamaru untuk diajarkan cara menyelesaikan tugas itu. Sedangkan untuk tugas menjaga klinik, dia meminta Sakura menggantikan, dengan dalih ada banyak pesanan di toko kue sehingga dia harus memanfaatkan waktu di sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas. Karena Ino paham, Kiba sering bertandang untuk menemui Hinata.

Berkali-kali pula pada setiap kesempatan, Sakura menyikut pinggangnya dan berbisik, "Pak Guru memperhatikanmu.", tetapi Ino tak acuh. Peduli setan, dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan hatinya lagi. Yang sedikit menggelikan adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu seperti gatal ingin meledek, tetapi rupanya masih takut dengan ancaman tidak main-main yang Ino berikan. Menuai tawa geli dalam hati Ino.

Intinya, gadis pirang ini benar-benar menghindari kontak dengan Pak Guru Kiba.

Bahkan kemarin, ketika hendak ke toilet, Ino melihat Kiba. Guru Matematika itu tengah mengawasi renovasi di bagian toilet laki-laki. Ino menggerutu, dan memilih menahan hajatnya daripada harus berpapasan.

Apa pun Ino lakukan untuk menyeka bayangan Kiba dari pikirannya, agar hidupnya kembali normal. Seperti hari ini contohnya, Ino lupa kalau ada tugas Kimia. Setelah sampai di kelas pagi tadi, gadis itu malah merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Berakhir dengan Anko yang menyuruhnya keluar kelas dan mengerjakan tugas makalah di perpustakaan. Ketika sampai di depan perpustakaan, Ino malah bergelayut pada daun pintu. Menuai deheman keras penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan Yamanaka!"

Ino tak acuh, dia melangkah melewati meja Kurotsuchi dan melambaikan tangan. Berjalan melewati deretan rak berisi buku-buku, dan berhenti di meja favoritnya. Meja yang terhalang rak tinggi di sudut ruangan. Gadis itu mulai sibuk menuliskan tugas yang diminta oleh Mitarashi Anko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben sekali Kiba. Berkeliaran di jam istirahat? Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang Kurotsuchi."

"Omong-omong, aku dengar permasalahanmu sudah selesai?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah. Lalu, kau mencari apa?"

"Apa buku _Matematika Dasar untuk Engineer_ masih ada? Aku membutuhkannya. Kuharap buku itu tidak dibuang hanya karena tampilannya yang sudah tidak layak."

"_Oh _tidak, tenang saja Kiba. Nyonya Tsunade menyuruhku menyimpannya di rak belakang."

"Syukurlah."

Percakapan itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam pendengarannya. Ino terlalu sibuk merangkai kata untuk dijadikan tulisan yang mampu membungkam mulut Mitarashi Anko. Jelas dia kesal, baru sekali ini dia tidak mengerjakan tugas Kimia, tapi guru wanita itu berkata seolah Ino ini pembuat masalah di sekolah.

"Mungkin dia sedang PMS," gumamnya.

"Siapa yang sedang PMS?"

Ino terlonjak. Diliriknya si pemilik suara yang ternyata berdiri di depannya. Ya Tuhan kenapa orang ini lagi? Tak bisakah hidupnya kembali kepada ketenangan?

"Bukan urusan Pak Guru," tukas Ino.

"_Oh _... kamu yang sedang PMS."

Kiba tertawa. Entah perasaannya saja atau gadis ini jadi semakin galak. Dilihatnya Ino yang tengah membolak-balik buku tebal di meja.

"Tugas remedial?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan, hukuman karena aku tidak mengerjakan PR," jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tumben, tidak biasanya kau berulah dengan pelajaran selain pelajaranku."

Ino mendengus. Dia sedang tidak ingin meladeni pria yang sudah membuat rancu hidupnya. Inginnya seperti itu, tetapi Kiba malah mendaratkan pantat di sebelah Ino. Ino memutar matanya bosan. Apalagi kali ini?

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub kan hari ini?" tanya Kiba.

Minggu ini memang seluruh kegiatan klub ditiadakan karena pihak sekolah sedang fokus untuk penyelenggaraan pentas seni.

Ino merasa detak jantungnya kembali dipacu. Untuk hal sesederhana itu, Kiba bisa mengacaukannya?

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, mau menungguku sebentar?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Ino mendongak, tak bisa memungkiri warna merah yang mulai merambat di pipinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Sejujurnya Ino geram, dia sudah tidak mau lagi perasaannya dipermainkan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," jawab Kiba.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus ke toko kue."

"_Uhm _… baiklah, tidak usah menungguku. Aku saja yang menyusulmu nanti."

"Kenapa Pak Guru memaksa sekali sih?" tanya Ino sambil menutup buku teksnya kasar.

Kiba yang melihat itu hanya menatap bingung. Dia salah ya? Lantas pria itu teringat kembali dengan perkataan Hinata di klinik tadi pagi.

"_Jangan membuatnya salah sangka, kau bisa membuat posisi kalian semakin sulit."_

Sang guru tersenyum lalu tertawa, lupa bahwa mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan. Untung saja tidak banyak siswa berkunjung saat ini.

Kiba meraih puncak kepala Ino dan memberai-beraikannya. Gadis itu tidak berteriak seperti biasa, hanya menyingkirkan tangan Kiba sekuat tenaga.

"Aku ingin mengganti waktu itu yang kesannya kau hanya mengantarku," ujar Kiba.

Sungguh, menatap iris hijau Ino yang menguarkan rasa penasaran, membuat jantungnya mencelus. Entah sejak kapan Yamanaka Ino mampu mengacak-acak hatinya, membuat keakuannya goyah saat berada di hadapan sang gadis. Stigma tegasnya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang, maka dengan berhati-hati, Kiba menilik keadaan sekitar, memastikan bahwa posisi mereka cukup aman, tersembunyi dan tidak ada yang melihat.

Sebelum akhirnya pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino ...

"Bagaimana?"

... dan lekas menarik tubuhnya menegak.

Ino mematung, hanya sesaat.

Kala Ino hendak mendebat lagi, suara ramai derap langkah kaki terdengar. Sepertinya jam istirahat telah usai, dan anak-anak mendapatkan tugas mencari referensi di perpustakaan.

Kiba berbisik terakhir kali, "Lepas kerja paruh waktumu, ya, Yamanaka."

Lantas melenggang pergi menyisakan sang gadis dengan segala carut-marut perasaannya.

..

* * *

**Pak Guru Kiba**

* * *

"Kita mau ke mana Pak Guru?"

Ino tak henti bertanya. Sejak awal mereka keluar bersama dari toko kue, tak sedikit pun Kiba mengatakan tujuannya. Pria itu cenderung diam, berjalan seakan sedang sendirian. Awalnya Ino sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Namun, jika dipikir lagi, bukankah ini menguntungkannya? Bukankah sejak awal dia memang menghindari Kiba?

Gadis itu menatap langkahnya melalui depak _flatshoes_. Sejeda berlalu, ia mendongak dan menatap. Punggung sang pria nyaris tertutup tas gitar, tetapi Ino masih dapat melihat, kemeja lengan panjang yang membalut bagian atas tubuh jangkung itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, apa memang begini gaya seorang Inuzuka Kiba? dan jika boleh jujur, Ino lebih menyukai gaya Kiba yang santai dibanding pakaian formalnya di sekolah.

Kala diperhatikan, mereka laiknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar. Berjalan beriringan dengan jengkal satu meter, tak satu desibel pun suara teragih. Seakan menambah senyap pada jalan yang lengang.

Taman Yoyogi?

Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak nyaman. Untuk apa Kiba membawanya ke sini?

Dilihatnya pria itu berjalan, melewati pohon-pohon Sakura yang berjajar dan diberikan penerangan sewarna. Indah sekali taman ini saat malam hari. Ino tersenyum, sudah lama dia tidak ke Yoyogi pada malam hari. Lebih sering waktunya dihabiskan untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dekat rumah.

Saking terpakunya gadis itu menatap warna warni lampu, tidak sadar Kiba sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Pria itu berdecak kesal saat menyadari Ino tidak ada di belakangnya. Dengan langkah cepat Kiba kembali dan menarik tangan Ino, menuai keterkejutan dari sang gadis.

"Pak Guru?"

"Di sini saja, tidak terlalu banyak orang."

Kiba memilih tempat yang tidak banyak orang berkumpul, di tepi sungai Shibuya yang melewati taman itu. Beberapa orang terlihat duduk di tepi sungai yang sama pada sekian jarak.

Kiba duduk, kemudian mengambil gitarnya dari dalam tas. Setelah meletakkan benda itu di pangkuan, ia mendongak, tersenyum menatap Ino yang masih kebingungan. Sebelah tangannya menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya.

Ino menurut kendati merasa canggung.

"Memang Pak Guru bisa main gitar?" tanya Ino, sekadar untuk membuang kikuk.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku?"

Jemari Kiba mulai memetik dawai, acak pada awalnya, lalu mulai terdengar alunan lagu yang tak asing di telinga Ino.

Netra akuamarin itu menatap nyaris tak berkedip, pada iras Pak Gurunya yang mulai menyanyi.

_Say You Won't Let Go_

Ino terpukau. Suara Kiba bukan sempurna, tetapi suara parau itu saat mengucapkan lirik demi lirik lagu James Arthur, membuat bulu kuduk sang gadis berdiri tegak. Katakan gadis itu tak pandai bahasa Inggris. Namun jika sekadar arti dari lirik lagu, Ino sering mencarinya bersama Sakura.

Kiba menyanyikan lagu itu, sembari menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Bolehkah sang gadis berharap? jika lagu ini memang ditujukan untuknya?

...

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I know I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

_..._

Mendadak Ino bagai bisu, tatkala petikan gitar Kiba berakhir. Pria itu menatap tepat pada iris bulat Ino. Sesudut bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyum yang lebih mirip seringai.

Namun Ino tahu, itu senyum tulus Kiba, yang jarang sekali ditampakkan.

Ino bergeming. Kendati canggung, tak mampu ia sekadar mengalihkan pandangan. Lehernya terlalu kaku. Bibirnya membuka, lantas menutup lagi untuk mengisap oksigen.

"Yamanaka Ino, apa kau masih hidup?"

Seketika seluruh tubuh Ino lemas. Apa-apaan ini? Pandai sekali Kiba menghancurkan euforianya. Ino menatap sengit.

"Kalau aku sudah mati pasti Pak Guru bahagia kan?"

"_I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts. Because you were always there for me when I needed you most_," lagu Kiba.

"A … apa?"

"Itu cuplikan lagu tadi. Pikiranmu ke mana memangnya?" sindir Kiba.

Pelipis Ino berkedut. Seandainya saja ini bukan di tempat umum, sudah pasti gadis itu berteriak melampiaskan kekesalan. Namun yang dia lakukan kini hanya meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

Kiba tertawa melihat kelakuan muridnya. Butuh setengah menit untuknya mereda. Lantas sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar puncak kepala Ino. Membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Yamanaka Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
